


Hallow's Eve Love

by Calligraphy



Series: Monster High = Mixed Breed Series [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romulus and Jackson are enjoying Halloween in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow's Eve Love

**_It was once again that favorite time of year, second only to Christmas. It was Halloween! And everyone was enjoying it in every way. Some were trick-or-treating, others were at concerts and the rest were staying at home and simply passing out candy. Along with passing out candy those who remained at home found ways to stay entertained. This was done either by reading, watching movies or enjoying the company of others. And one pair enjoying their company at home was Jackson Jekyll and Romulus Lupine. In between passing out candy to trick-or-treaters who visited Romulus' house, the young couple was snuggling on the long royal purple sofa. A warm fire was flickering its embers about and giving a cozy atmosphere. Jackson smiled down at his boyfriend, who was in his wolf form, as he smiled from ear while Jackson scratched his belly._ **

"Grrr....This is the life. All I need is a soft couch, meat candy and you Jackson. That's what it takes to make a real paradise." Romulus said with a soft, cooing growl.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, Platinum." Jackson said, using his personal nickname for his lover, as he grabbed a piece of meat candy and fed it to the werewolf.

"And what about me, Jackrabbit? How highly do you think of me?" Romulus asked.

"Higher than the skies, Romulus." Jackson said and leaned down to kiss the cold wolf nose.

"Really? Well let's see if I can take you higher." Romulus said and slowly turned into his humanoid form and straddled Jackson.

"My you're awful frisky tonight, Platinum." Jackson said coyly.

"Its Halloween, Jackrabbit. All wolves around this time get a little frisky. The high moon brings out our inner beast." The werewolf said with a grin as he leaned down and started licking and nibbling Jackson's neck.

"Oh, Romulus..." The halfblood moaned as he grasped onto his lover's strong, broad shoulders.

The silver alpha moved his hand down towards Jackson's blue jeans. He pulled out the halfblood's semi-erect cock then started stroking while still nibbling at his neck. Jackson moaned and unbuttoned Romulus' purple shirt and started rubbing his pectorals. Jackson then moved one hand down and pulled out Romulus' own cock and began to stroke it too. The young couple moaned and groan as they kissed, stroked and rubbed upon each other. It wasn't long before they reached the climax of their pleasure and came in one another's hands. Jackson screamed out while Romulus howled. The pair panted from exhaustion as their orgasmic high went down.

"Haaa....Well, did I take you higher than the skies, Jackson?" Romulus asked. Jackson looked up at his lover, his face flushed, and smiled.

"You definitely did, Romulus." Jackson said and the pair shared a kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Trick or treat!" Called out three young voices.

"Well, we better take off our ecstasy costumes before we answer that door." The werewolf said with a grin making Jackson laugh.

"Right. Plus we can't have our special blend of 'marshmallow creme' covering the candy." Jackson added in agreement and waited for Romulus to move off his person before he got up as well.

_**Jackson and Romulus continued passing out candy to the little children and children at heart well into the night. By the time Halloween was over the couple was fast asleep in the silver alpha's bed, snuggled up together. It was definitely a most happy Halloween that night.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Make-Over Madness.


End file.
